Rumah
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Untuk SNAPE DAY CHALLENGE. Bagaimana Severus Snape lepas dari maut dan menghilang dari Shrieking Shack.


_**Summary:**_ untuk SNAPE DAY CHALLENGE (peraturan lihat di event Snape Day di fb). Bagaimana Severus Snape lepas dari maut dan menghilang dari Shrieking Shack.

_**Warning:**_ Tidak ada sepertinya. Mungkin OOC sedikit.

**_D.U. (Dengan Ucapan)_:** Happy Birthday Sevvviiiiiieeeeee *kabur sebelum kuali meledak*. Hohoho, ucapan selamatnya valid ya, soalnya di Indonesia udah tanggal 9 Januari :D.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter © J.K.R.

**RUMAH**

_Home is your safest place._

Hati-hati Harry menekan tonjolan serupa tombol itu. Gerak mengayun dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa serentak berhenti. Harry masuk ke dalam terowongan. Perlahan ia maju, pasti tujuannya. Shrieking Shack.

Di sana ada jenazah seseorang yang sudah ia salah pahami. Yang tadi malam tergesa-gesa mereka—Harry, Ron, dan Hermione—tinggalkan. Sekarang akan ia bawa kembali ke Hogwarts. Akan disemayamkan di tempat sangat terhormat. Agar semua orang tahu, seperti apa jasa-jasanya—yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

Harry menghela napas. Dan terus maju. Shrieking Shack menunggu tepat di depan, jenazah itu menunggu tepat di depan—

Harry benar-benar lupa bernapas kini.

Jenazah Snape tak ada di sana.

.

Terang. Terlalu terang.

Dengan cepat ia menutup kembali kedua matanya dengan dengan bodoh dibukanya. Benar, tindakannya sangat bodoh, sangat… Gryffindor. Ia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak. Ia, _epitome_ seorang Slytherin(1), sempat berpikir kalau ia seperti Gryffindor?

Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Selain hal itu bisa menghancurkan _image-_nya, ia juga merasa rahangnya kaku dan tenggorokannya kering. Suara yang dihasilkannya mungkin akan lebih mirip suara banshee tercekik dibanding denting tawa.

Tapi memang benar, tindakannya tadi sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana kalau ia sedang berada dalam tawanan musuh? Tindakan yang lebih tepat tentunya adalah pura-pura masih tak sadarkan diri—atau mati—dan menganalisis keadaan sekitar: apakah di sekitar ada orang atau makhluk tertentu, kira-kira ia sedang berada di mana, apa ada bahaya atau perangkap, apa ada pembicaraan rahasia yang mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawanya dan nasib Dunia Sihir. Sebagai orang yang paham dengan hal-hal tersebut—terutama karena pekerjaannya mengharuskannya sensitif dengan keadaan sekitarnya—seharusnya ia tahu lebih baik. Sekarang ia cuma bisa berdoa kalau ada orang yang seruangan dengannya, mereka tidak melihatnya membuka mata tadi.

Ia menunggu selama beberapa menit lamanya, berusaha menangkap suara sekecil apapun dari sekelilingnya yang menandakan adanya keberadaan yang tidak diharapkan. Tapi selain desir angin, dan sesekali suara cicit burung dan derik serangga, ia tidak bisa menangkap suara tidak alami apapun. Mengganggap situasinya cukup aman, akhirnya perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Tak seperti tadi ketika ia membelalak secara seketika, kali ini cahaya tidak menyengat matanya. Kedua bulir_ onyx_-nya dengan rakus memandang ke sekelilingnya. Tatapannya disambut helai-helai daun hijau yang agak transparan karena menyaring sinar mentari, jauh di atasnya. Benar, sejak tadi ia berbaring, jadi wajarlah kalau yang dilihatnya adalah dedaunan dari pohon di depan rumahnya. Tunggu, bagaimana ia bisa sampai di depan Prince Manor(2)?

Dahinya mengernyit, yang sedetik kemudian menjadi mulus lagi, karena ternyata menggunakan otot-otot fasialnya pun bisa mengundang efek Cruciatus skala kecil. Kecil juga tetap saja menyakitkan. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya…

"_Severusss…"_

Ia merinding. Bahkan dalam memori, suara mendesis itu masih bisa membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ah, ya, Pangeran Kegelapan memanggilnya. Ke Shrieking Shack.

Kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Dalam hati Severus mendengus, bagaimana bisa ia sampai lupa kalau ia tidak berada dalam kondisi prima. Ya, sebaiknya ia membereskan dulu masalah… kesehatannya, baru setelah itu berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. Lebih baik lagi kalau ditemani sebotol Odgen tua atau minimal Firewhiskey…

Coba-coba digerakkannya jari-jarinya, lalu perlahan lengannya. Ngilu. Bahkan sendi terkecilnya. Tapi Severus tidak bisa terus berbaring di sini, jadi ia memaksa tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dari tanah ke posisi duduk, lalu sambil meraba-raba tanah dan tembok batu dinding depan rumahnya, ia berdiri gemetaran.

Untung saja benteng sihir(3) Prince Manor sangat kuat, bertahan dan didukung oleh Sihir ratusan tahun lamanya. Severus yakin bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di tanah warisan keluarga ibunya ini, walaupun dengan begitu misteri bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sini, masih tak terpecahkan.

Jari-jari panjangnya menyentuh ketukan pintu berbentuk kepala gagak di depan pintunya, sementara tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok batu di sebelahnya. Pintu kayu tebal itu membuka tanpa derit, mengenali sihir pemiliknya. Severus menghela napas—sangat perlahan, karena naik turun dadanya menyebabkan paru-parunya serasa ditusuk—lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam manornya. Pintu hitam kokoh berdebam menutup di belakangnya.

.

Harry hanya bisa memandang tajam ke ruang di depannya. Kosong. Kosong kalau kau mengabaikan genangan darah merah mengering mengotori karpet tipis itu. Tubuh kurus berbalut hitam seharusnya tergeletak di sini, mata onyx menusuk seharusnya menatap hampa padanya, terhalang oleh selaput tipis kelopak mata yang kemarin ditutupnya.

Berbagai spekulasi berkelebat dalam otaknya. Kira-kira ke mana jasad Severus Snape pergi? Dan bagaimana?

.

Gelap lagi kini.

Severus tidak menghiraukannya, ia cukup mengenali interior ruangan depan ini. Prince Manor, walaupun disebut manor, tidaklah sebesar namanya. Mungkin hanya bisa dihitung sebagai rumah yang besar, terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang makan sekaligus dapur, enam kamar tidur di lantai dasar dan lantai atas, dua kamar mandi, perpustakaan merangkap ruang tulis, dan satu ruang bawah tanah yang berfungsi sebagai laboratorium ramuannya. Kecintaan meramu rupanya merupakan keahlian dan hobi turun menurun.

Susah payah ia duduk di salah satu sofa nyaman di ruangan itu, menghadap ke perapian. Ia tidak meraih tongkatnya untuk menyalakan api dan menghangatkan ruangan, tangannya malah meraba-raba ke lemari di belakangnya, mencari beberapa botol ramuan yang tersimpan di situ. Keuntungan lain manor ini. Di semua ruangan selalu ada botol ramuan-ramuan dasar, untuk jaga-jaga.

Ia menegak ramuan dalam vial dengan tutup gabus menyerupai kapsul. Severus tidak meragukan barang sedetikpun bahwa isinya adalah ramuan penghilang rasa sakit. Severus bersyukur bahwa vial-vial ramuannya memiliki tutup yang berbeda-beda sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat warna ramuannya atau mencium isinya. Pengalaman mengajarkannya bahwa ada saat-saat di mana kau tidak akan bisa melihat ramuanmu di saat kau membutuhkannya, atau penciumanmu tidak bisa diandalkan. Dengan tutup botol yang berbeda-beda bentuk dan teksturnya ia bisa mengidentifikasikan ramuan-ramuan tersebut dalam sekejap.

Benar saja, dalam beberapa detik sakit di sendi-sendinya menghilang, dan denyut yang menekan otaknya berkurang. Ia menghela napas lega, kini ia bisa berpikir jernih sementara menunggu tubuhnya siap menerima ramuan selanjutnya. Ramuan anti-cruciatus atau ramuan penambah tenaga, mungkin.

Sekarang ia bisa mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini.

Terakhir kali, ia dipanggil oleh Pangeran Kegelapan, yang lalu mempertanyakan keampuhan tongkat Elder. Severus ingin sekali mengutuk mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts berkacamata bukan separo yang baru saja wafat setahun lalu. Sekali lagi, manipulasi Kambing Tua(4) itu membahayakan nyawanya. Untuk Keselamatan Semua(5), katanya. Ingin sekali Severus membentak di depan muka keriputnya_, lalu bagaimana dengan keselamatanku?_

Untung saja Severus selalu siap sedia dalam berbagai situasi, termasuk meminum Penawar-Bisa-Segala-Ular hasil modifikasinya sendiri. Siapa sangka antisipasinya ternyata berbuah manis, jiwanya masih menempati raganya.

Tetap saja gigitan Nagini cukup menyakitkan, Dan lagi racunnya tidak serta merta ternetralisir, jadinya ia tetap terparalisis(6) selama berjam-jam, dan kalau racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya terlalu banyak… Ia akan hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit saat ini.

Severus ingat betapa momen-momen terakhir itu membuat jantungnya berpacu secepat para Centaur yang menyerbu di medan perang. Ular raksasa dalam gelembung itu tiba-tiba menyergapnya, mulutnya terbuka, taringnya serta-merta mencekik leher Severus. Lalu panas menjalar… dan saat Severus tersungkur, ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas tawa nyaring mengerikan menggaung di udara.

Setelah Pangeran Kegelapan pergi, Severus ingat, ketakutan mencengkeramnya. Ia tak tahu sebanyak apa bisa yang terinjeksikan ke aliran darahnya, dan tubuhnya hampir sepenuhnya terparalisis. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, akankah ia mati di sini? Sendirian?

Hanya ketika ia melihat kilatan janggal di udara kosong sajalah, ia merasa harapan timbul lagi di hatinya.

Harry Potter ada di sana. Dan setelah itu, ia tak lagi takut, ia menyongsong kematiannya. Orang yang ingin dilindunginya masih hidup, meski bagaimana nasibnya di saat-saat mendatang, Severus tidak tahu. Tapi Severus puas telah memperpanjang hidup anak itu sampai saat ini, hingga desah napas terakhirnya. Dan hal yang terakhir harus dilakukannya—

Severus hanya perlu menatap ke dalam kedua permata hijau itu untuk mengumpulkan semua memori yang dibutuhkannya, dan sihirnya mengerjakan sisanya. Ia merasakan sisa-sisa energinya menjalar ke tangannya, dan ia merasakan pula—tahu—uap putih terbentuk di ujung tongkat yang digenggamnya. Severus lalu menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya memandang ke dalam emerald kesayangannya. Andai saja ia bisa, mungkin ia akan tersenyum… Tapi matanya mengedippun tak mampu saat itu. Tak masalah, ia hanya ingin tenggelam ke kedalaman dua mata bersinar itu…

Lalu Severus merasakan kelopak matanya ditutup. Ia ingin sekali berteriak," JANGAN!" tapi tentu saja pita suaranya tidak bisa berfungsi. Tangannya gatal untuk menepis, tapi keduanya kaku tak berguna. Jadi akhirnya kegelapan membutakannya, dan ia kehilangan kedua permatanya. Kesadarannya melayang.

Lalu setelah itu… apa?

.

Keluar dari tempat masuknya tadi, air muka Harry masih campur aduk. Ia masih belum bisa menangkap di otaknya, bagaimana bisa Snape menghilang dari Shrieking Shack. Apakah ada seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil tubuhnya? Rasanya tidak mungkin, sejauh yang Harry tahu, yang tahu tentang pertemuan di Shrieking Shack itu hanya lima orang, tiga di antaranya adalah Harry dan kedua temannya, dua sisanya sudah kehilangan nyawa mereka.

Ataukah… Harry hampir tidak berani mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ini, tapi mungkinkah, Severus Snape… masih hidup?

Tapi Harry yakin sekali—terutama karena ia yang menutup kelopak mata Snape setelah kematiannya—kalau Snape benar-benar sudah mati. Harry tidak melihat adanya hembusan napas dari hidung mantan Profesor Ramuannya itu, dan sihir yang tersisa di sekeliling Snape juga sangat tipis.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa mayat Snape tiba-tiba menghilang dari muka bumi?

.

Lima menit sudah berlalu, seharusnya ramuan yang pertama sudah selesai diserap tubuh. Severus mengambil vial kedua, kini dengan tutup botol berbentuk seperti kristal panjang. Lagi-lagi tanpa melihat warna ramuannya—warnanya merah terang, tapi ruangan masih gelap, dan Severus bahkan kini menutup mata sambil menyernyit karena rasanya yang tidak enak—ia menegak cairan itu. Ramuan Penambah Darah.

Ia kehilangan banyak darah setelah digigit oleh Nagini. Ia tidak akan heran kalau di Shrieking Shack kini ada genangan darah mengering yang cukup besar menodai karpet berdebunya. Untung saja luka gigitan Severus sudah mongering dan menutup, dibantu dipercepat oleh sihir, kalau tidak—berbisa ataupun tidak—ia pasti sudah mati karena kehabisan darah.

Menelan air liur banyak-banyak untuk menghilangkan rasa metalik di lidahnya, Severus membuka mata dan melirik ke tangannya yang berusaha kembali menutup vial kosong kedua. Saat itu barulah ia sadari. Cincin di jarinya bersinar.

Cincin itu sebenarnya adalah cincin keluarganya. Cincin emas besar dengan batu hitam duduk di atasnya. Namun batu itu bukan batu biasa, cerita ibunya waktu masih kecil pada Severus. Kakeknya (dari pihak ibu) menemukan batu hitam itu di samping Hutan Terlarang pada suatu malam ketika ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Hanya saja waktu itu ia tidak tahu batunya berwarna hitam, batu tersebut bersinar.

Dalam cahaya hijau _Avada Kedavra_.

Dipungutlah batu itu, dan dibawa pulang. Kakeknya merasa mungkin batu itu memiliki suatu khasiat, atau bertuah. Suatu batu sihir. Jadi batu tersebut—yang sampai sekarang tidak Severus ketahui namanya—dipahat dan dipasang ke cincin keluarga yang awalnya hanya berupa cincin emas besar berukir. Sayangnya sampai sekarang cincin itu tidak pernah menunjukan properti sihir apapun.

Severus sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa batu itu batu biasa, dan mungkin ia bersinar karena entah bagaimana di dalam dinding transparannya terperangkap sejumlah phosphorus atau flourenscence, atau mungkin zat tersebut mengkristal membentuk batu. Ia pernah melihat efek yang sama waktu berjalan-jalan di dunia Muggle, kedua zat itu bisa bersinar dalam gelap, walau ia tak yakin yang mana yang bersinar hijau.

Yang jelas ketika menerima posisinya sebagai mata-mata, ia memutuskan bahwa ia membutuhkan perlindungan dan cara melarikan diri sebanyak mungkin, dan salah satunya yang bisa dipikirkannya adalah portkey. Tapi portkey ini harus sesuatu yang tidak mencurigakan apabila ditemukan pada dirinya, dan harus bisa selalu dibawa-bawa tanpa menarik perhatian. Satu-satunya benda yang tidak pernah dilepaskannya adalah cincin keluarganya, yang dikenakannya segera setelah ia kabur dari rumah ayahnya. Walaupun akhirnya Spinner's End akhirnya jatuh ke tangannya juga.

Tentu saja akhirnya ada kendala. Cincin ini bersinar dalam gelap, dan meskipun indah, tapi portkey seharusnya tidak menarik perhatian, dan kebanyakan pertemuan Pelahap-Maut berlatar remang-remang. Atau gelap. _Confundus_ atau _Notice-Me-Not charm_(7) tidak akan berfungsi apabila daya tarik yang pertama terlalu kuat atau jelas. Jadilah Severus harus memasang _glamour_(8) pada cincin itu, yang untuknya berhasil, dan cukup permanen kecuali Severus melepas _glamour_nya. Tak pernah ada yang mempertanyakan soal cincin di jari Severus, karena semua pureblood mempunyai cincin keluarga, dan tidak pernah ada yang mencurigai kalau cincin itu adalah portkey.

.

Sejak dua tahun lalu—Harry berpikir selama ia berjalan otomatis ke tepi Danau Hitam—Harry merasa ia harus menganalisa ulang pendapatnya tentang Profesor Ramuannya itu. Sejak pertama bertemu di tahun pertamanya, meski awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa, mereka berdua saling membangun kebencian satu sama lain. Snape, karena kebenciannya pada ayah Harry; Harry, karena kebencian Snape yang awalnya tak beralasan menurutnya. Ketika Harry tahu alasannya, kebencian dan kemarahannya tidak berkurang, menurutnya Snape orang yang bodoh karena menyimpan dendam sampai selama itu. Harry bukan James Potter, kapan fakta itu bisa menembus tengkorak tebal Snape?

Namun setelah Harry melihat memori Snape di dalam pensieve, ia terguncang. Ia mengira kalau rivalri antara Snape dan Marauders mirip dengan rivalri Harry dan Malfoy; pertukaraan celaan menusuk hati tapi selain itu tidak berbahaya, satu dua kutukan dan mantra kecil di sana-sini—tak lebih dari itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ayahnya dan teman-temannya sekejam itu.

Tapi waktu mengubah segalanya, standar perilaku—dan kejahilan anak-anak—berubah dalam rentang waktu dua puluh tahun, sadar kan?

Bukan berarti perilaku seperti itu bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. Menggantung orang dan mempermalukannya sampai ke tingkat itu tetaplah kejam—lebih dari batasan kejahilan anak-anak sekolah. Atau sampai berusaha mengumpankannya ke manusia serigala.

Harry menahan desah panjang yang mengancam keluar dari mulutnya, sementara ia duduk di bawah pohon birch di samping Danau HItam. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya kini.

.

Portkey itu merupakan portkey darurat yang sudah disetelnya untuk aktif oleh suatu password, yang membuatnya secara otomatis akan diteleport ke Spinner's End. Tapi Severus tidak pernah sempat menggunakannya di saat terakhir, ia terlumpuhkan oleh racun Nagini, sehingga tidak bisa bersuara. Lagipula toh tidak berguna juga, ia sudah akan mati di situ, dan kalaupun tidak, Pangeran Kegelapan meninggalkannya sendirian, tidak ada alasan untuk mengaktifkan portkeynya.

Ia sudah siap mati dengan ingatan terakhirnya kilau emerald warisan Lily Evans.

Severus ingat ia berpikir betapa hijau mata itu, cemerlang, mengingatkannya hari-harinya sebelum masuk Hogwarts, ketika ia bertemu Lily di taman bermain sepi di lingkungan mereka, duduk di ayunan di bawah pohon tua besar, dari sela-sela daunnya cahaya matahari kadang menyusup, bila ia menengadah juga ia akan melihat hijau, cemerlang transparan oleh tempaan mentari.

Ia sering sekali berada di sana, kebanyakan tentu dengan Lily, terkadang sendirian bila Lily tidak bisa menemaninya. Tempat itu tempat pelariannya ketika ayahnya sedang marah-marah—yang mana sering—dan bernapsu untuk memukuli Severus. Tempat itu lebih terasa seperti rumah dibandingkan kediamannya sendiri.

Rumah…

Ketika ia memandang emerald itu, ia memikirkan rumah…

Dan kemungkinan besar portkeynya merespon pikirannya dan mentransportasinya.

Dari sini semuanya menjadi masuk akal bagi Severus. Setelah pembuatan portkey ia hanya mengasumsikan bahwa ia akan ditransportasikan ke Spinner's End. Namun ternyata Sihir tidak bekerja seperti itu, tetapi lebih mengikuti maksud penggunanya.

Seperti anak-anak yang melakukan sihir secara tak sengaja, mereka mengubah rambut guru mereka menjadi biru atau ketika kesal, mereka membuat jendela-jendela kacanya pecah. Seperti ketika mereka menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri ketika terluka. Padahal mereka tidak pernah mengucapkan satu mantrapun. Sihir mereka mengerti maksud mereka, keinginan mereka. Severus ingat ia pernah mendengar ungkapan bahwa sihir bekerja dengan cara yang misterius.

Saat pembuatan portkey, kau harus mengutarakan tujuanmu. Severus memaksudkan portkey ini untuk mentransportasikannya ke rumah apabila ia mengucapkan kata kuncinya, untuk menjaganya tetap aman dan membantunya melarikan diri. Jadi rupanya portkey ini tidak mengenali Spinner's End sebagai rumah Severus.

Severus termenung atas relevasi itu.

Spinner's End adalah kediamannya hingga ia lulus dari Hogwarts. Lalu setelah ayahnya meninggal, setiap musim panas ia juga selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sana, meskipun banyak memori tidak menyenangkan terjadi di situ. Jadi wajarlah kalau Severus mengasumsikan bahwa tempat ini adalah tujuan dari portkeynya. Tapi mungkin Severus tidak menggangap Spinner's End sebagai rumah.

Tapi kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya ia tertransportasikan ke Hogwarts? Hogwarts sudah menjadi tempat perlindungannya, rumahnya sejak umurnya sebelas tahun. Selama sepuluh bulan ia bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa ancaman akan dipukuli ayahnya. Walaupun tentu saja ia diganggu oleh para Gryffindor, dan ada beberapa insiden tidak menyenangkan, tetap saja ia merasa senang di Hogwarts. Dan lagi, di Hogwarts ia bersama Lily.

Tetap saja, ia tidak muncul di Hogwarts saat aktivasi portkeynya.

Severus bisa merasakan seakan ada roda-roda di dalam kepalanya yang berputar cepat, menjadi jawaban, penjelasan yang bisa memuaskannya tentang misteri ini. Tak lama, suatu gagasan terbersit di pikirannya.

Mungkinkah portkeynya mencari tempat teraman untuk Severus?

Lagipula tujuan portkey ini adalah untuk melarikan diri, untuk mengamankan keselamatannya. Dan bila ia diteleport ke Hogwarts, maka ia akan berada dalam bahaya karena Pangeran Kegelapan tidak diragukan lagi ada di sana. Dan Spinner's End… Spinner's End diketahui secara luas sebagai rumah Severus, dan Pangeran Kegelapan pasti mengetahui lokasinya. Kalaupun tidak, ia bisa dengan mudah bertanya pada Narcissa Malfoy atau Bellatrix Lestrange tentang lokasinya.

Sementara itu, Prince Manor hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang, dan memiliki _ward_ yang kokoh. Dan tidak akan ada yang menyangka Severus berada di sini. Ia tidak bertemu mata dengan kerabat-kerabatnya dari pihak ibunya—lagipula mereka semua sudah mati—dan ia sibuk dengan Hogwarts sehingga tidak akan ada yang berasumsi ia punya rumah yang lain.

Tempat ini adalah rumahnya, dan tempat teraman untuknya.

Severus berkedip sekali, lalu menghela napas dalam. Ia tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Misteri terpecahkan, namun tiba-tiba terbersit pikiran lain, apa yang akan dilakukannya kini? Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu sejak ia tak sadarkan diri, apakah Harry masih hidup, apakah Pangeran Kegelapan berhasil menguasai Dunia Sihir…

Well, Severus sebenarnya tahu. Tanda Kegelapan di tangannya sudah tidak terasa terbakar lagi sekarang.

Jadi tugasnya sudah selesai. Seharusnya tidak ada bahaya lagi untuk Harry, dan tidak ada lagi keharusan untuknya memata-matai Pangeran Kegelapan. Jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Sepertinya… ia tidak ingin kembali ke Hogwarts. Ia tidak memiliki lagi obligasi di sana, dan ia tidak begitu menikmati mengajar Ramuan pada anak-anak berotak kosong dan tidak mengerti seni halus Ramuan. Mungkin ia akan tinggal saja di rumahnya dan bersantai. Mengisi waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku ramuan atau buku-buku lain, dan melakukan penelitian di laboratorium di bawah. Ia bisa menghasilkan uang dengan membuat ramuan-ramuan untuk toko obat atau bahan ramuan, atau bahkan membuka pesanan lewat pos, dengan nama samaran. Ia tidak keberatan meramu, ia meyukainya, hanya saja tidak bersama anak-anak ingusan.

Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan di rumahnya.

Rumah…

Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Severus, tak terlihat dalam gelap.

Batu mungil yang duduk di cincin itu masih bersinar hijau cemerlang.

.

Mungkin saja teman Snape ada yang membawanya pergi dari situ?

Tapi memangnya Sn-Severus. Harry akan memanggilnya Severus untuk menghapus stigma buruk yang menempel padanya dengan disebutkannya nama itu. Paling tidak dalam pikirannya, karena Merlin tahu bahwa Severus kemungkinan besar akan mengamuk jika ia tahu Harry memanggilnya dengan familiaritas seperti itu. Kembali ke topik di tangan, memangnya Severus memiliki teman?

Mungkin saja, walaupun kemungkinannya tipis. Tapi… Harry tidak bisa menemukan suatu bukti bahwa ada orang yang datang ke sana, tidak ada benda yang terusik, tidak ada sisa sihir yang tidak familiar dan tidak seharusnya ada di situ yang dirasakannya. Seakan Severus hanya… menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi.

Apa… Severus benar-benar pergi sendiri, ber-Apparate mungkin? Dengan portkey? Severus cukup pintar, ia mungkin memiliki caranya sendiri untuk keluar dari masalah. Ia menjadi mata-mata sudah selama bertahun-tahun.

Harry mendesah panjang lagi, kali ini hingga terdengar. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dengan jari-jari tangannya. Tadinya Harry ingin menguburkannya di tempat yang terhormat. Mungkin di samping Remus, dan di sebelah batu nisan Sirius (_mungkin Sirius akan berguling-guling dan menyalak marah dari balik Tirai_, Harry tersenyum kecil dengan geli). Tapi sekarang setelah ada kemungkinan bahwa Snape masih hidup…

Harry akan tetap menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Ya, Harry berpendapat begitu, teguhnya dalam hati. Setidak suka apapun Harry pada Severus, tapi Severus sudah mengorbankan dan melakukan banyak hal untuknya, sudah membahayakan dirinya berkali-kali demi keselamatan Harry, sudah… sudah marah dan berteriak murka ketika mendengar Harry harus mati…

Bila Severus ada di sini, Harry akan mengusahakan apapun yang bisa dilakukannya agar Severus bisa menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan tenang, sesuai apa yang diinginkannya. Harry akan menantang siapapun yang berani mengantagonisi Severus, yang menbantah klaimnya bahwa Severus tidak bersalah. Harry memiliki banyak bukti yang solid. Selain memori di tangannya, bila perlu Harry juga akan menunjukkan memorinya sendiri.

Sayang sekali Severus tidak akan di sini.

Sayang memang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap, di manapun ia berada, Severus berada di tempat yang terbaik untuknya. Di tempat di mana ia bisa bertindak sesuai keinginan hatinya. Tempat ia bisa merasa aman. Tempat yang bisa ia panggil sebagai rumah.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Harry ketika ia bangkit untuk kembali ke dalam kastil.

_**The End (atau tbc…?)**_

.

.

(1)_**"Ia, epitome seorang Slytherin…"**_: Tentu saja Sevvie adalah epitome Slytherin, dia jadi kepala asrama Slytherin kan? Apalagi dia tuh licik, agen ganda yang misterius, tinggi, bersuara seksi, tamp— *dijambak*

(2) **Prince Manor**: Err, ibu Severus, Eileen Prince adalah _pureblood_, dan mari kita asumsikan kalau keluarganya itu cukup kaya (jadi mereka punya manor, walaupun tidak besar), terus Eileen dikucilkan/diusir dari keluarganya karena menikahi seorang Muggle, Tobias Snape. Tapi Severus mewarisi Manor karena ia adalah penyihir terakhir dari garis keturunan Prince yang masih hidup.

(3) **Benteng Sihir**: Ini gara-gara saya baca fanficnya hampir semuanya berbahasa Inggris, jadi ga tahu juga sih bahasa Indonesianya apa, bahasa Inggrisnya dari _ward_, yaitu suatu dinding tak terlihat yang dibuat oleh sihir, untuk melindungi suatu bangunan atau lokasi, jenisnya bermacam-macam tergantung tujuannya, dan tidak harus hanya memiliki satu fungsi. Misalnya wardnya bisa untuk membuat kita tidak bisa berapparate di dalam ward tersebut, membuat tempatnya invisible kecuali pada orang-orang tertentu dan hanya bisa dimasuki orang-orang tertentu.

(4) **Kambing Tua**: lagi-lagi terjemahan dari "panggilan sayang" yang sering digunakan, _old goat_. Seperti Sevvie yang sering dijuluki (di belakang orang yang bersangkutan tentunya :P) _"greasy git"_ atau _"old bat of the dungeon"_ atau semacam itu lah.

(5) **Demi Keselamatan Semua**: dari _"For the Greater Good"._ Mottonya Dumbledore… I think.

(6) **Paralisis**: Siapa tahu aja ada yang ga tahu, paralisis itu keadaan lumpuh, kaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Kurang lebih sama dengan efek _Petrificus Totalus_.

(7) _**Confundus**_: sejenis mantra untuk membuat penerima/target kebingungan; _**Notice-me-not charm**_: sejenis mantra yang membuat seseorang tidak memperhatikan suatu benda, tempat, atau seseorang, contoh penggunaan spesifik dari mantra ini adalah mantra anti-Muggle yang diterapkan di Leaky Cauldron, membuat para Muggle yang berlalu lalang tidak mengacuhkan Leaky Cauldron.

(8) _**Glamour**_: suatu ilusi yang dipasangkan pada sesuatu atau seseorang sehingga ia nampak seperti sesuatu yang lain. _Glamour-glamour_ kecil misalnya untuk menutupi kekurangan seperti bekas luka atau jerawat, atau bahkan bisa untuk mengubah warna rambut. Penggunaan besarnya adalah untuk penyamaran.

**A/n.** Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk… siapa ya. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa kayaknya :P. Fanfic ini juga agak ga jelas tujuannya apa, pesannya apa. Terus juga ga dibeta. Tapi biarlah ya, yang jelas bisa memeriahkan Snape Day :D. Lalu… memang di sini dimasukkannya ke kategori one-shot, dan memang berdasar aturan untuk Snape Day challenge harus one-shot. Tapi mungkin nanti, kalau niat, kalau ada waktu, kalau ada ide… akan diekspansi jadi multi-chaptered fanfic. Relationshipnya masih belum ditentukan. Mungkin jadi family-fic. Mungkin jadi romance, slash… *ditendang* Lihat nanti deh. Oh iya, word countnya (title plus isi cerita) kurang lebih 3,360 kata.


End file.
